LUMOS
by Tchaikowsky
Summary: Dulu, manusia dan mutan hidup berdampingan/"Tidak usah teriak 'kan bisa, Ino,"/ "Kau cepat seperti biasa, hoaaamm… hati-hati terhadap kemampuanmu, Sakura."/"Ini permintaan terakhir kami, sayang."/Berubah total dalam satu hari/"Eh, hai Kakashi-sensei!"/Kembali melanjutkan hidup dan menyembunyikan jati diri/"Ah, maaf menabrakmu,"/Apa akan tetap seperti ini?/#1LUMOS #Tchaikowsky


**LUMOS**

By _**Tchaikowky**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Standard Warning Applied

**#1**

.

.

.

Dulu, manusia dan mutan hidup berdampingan, sesuai dengan perjanjian yg disepakati selama berabad-abad. Menghirup udara di tempat yang sama, berpijak di tanah yang sama. Selama beberapa dekade, manusia terus berusaha merekayasa genetika manusia lainnya dengan tujuan keadilan, kesetaraan—manusia ingin sebanding kemampuannya dengan para mutan—karena mereka merasa lemah, namun mereka selalu gagal—selama bertahun-tahun.

Karena rasa takut yang menghantui, para peneliti dan pemerintah di Jepang menciptakan senjata pemusnah, lalu membumihanguskan camp para mutan—Kota Mutan, menyisakan beberapa mutan yang selamat, kemudian mereka berpencar, berbaur dengan manusia tanpa diketahui.

.

.

.

"Keuangan sudah menipis, belum bayar SPP pula… harus kucing-kucingan lagi nih kayanya," keluh sorang gadis bersurai merah muda, sambil meringis menatap dompet lusuhnya, lalu menjejalkannya kedalam tas hitamnya. "Kami-samaaaaa… tolong turunkan hujan u—".

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

"—ang…" Gadis itu mendelik kesal pada rekan kerjanya, mencibir sedikit sambil bersungut-sungut. "Tidak usah teriak 'kan bisa, Ino."

"Aku bosan mendengarmu terus berteriak minta turunin hujan uang, tahu!" Ino mencibir balik sambil mencuci beberapa piring dan meletakkan yang sudah bersih pada mesin pengering. "Sekencang apapun kamu berteriak, hujan uang gak akan terjadi, Jidat."

"Seenggaknya aku sudah berusaha, Pig," jawab Sakura sambil menata piring yang sudah bersih.

"Haah, kamu ini." Ino akhirnya menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya dan mulai mengeringkan tangannya, lalu menoleh cepat pada Sakura. "Aku selesai, apa tidak apa-apa kamu menyelesaikan ini sendiri, Sakura?" Ino menatap kawannya khawatir.

"Iya, biar kuurus sisanya, pulang duluan saja, sekalian lapor pada Shikamaru, lalu bilang kuncinya letakkan saja dimeja kasir," Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi Sakura, ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh, bahaya kalau pulang terlalu larut," Jawab Ino gusar, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah rak piring.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, kau tahu kan aku butuh uang, aku cape harus kucing-kucingan dengan Kakashi-sensei terus," Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Ino untuk meyakinkannya. Ino mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengambil tasnya disudut ruangan.

"Yasudah, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku ya, Jidat!" Ino menyengir dan berlalu menuju ruangan Shikamaru—pemilik Lumos Café.

"Iyaaa, sampai jumpa," seru Sakura mengiringi langkah Ino keluar ruangan.

Setelah memastikan Ino keluar ruangan, Sakura segera mengunci pintu dan mengeringkan tangannya. Tak lama, seluruh peralatan yang berantakan mulai berterbangan dan menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Butuh beberapa detik untuk berkonsentrasi bagi Sakura. Setelah semua peralatan tertata rapi, gadis yang masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas itu segera keluar ruangan.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang mengunci pintu ruangannya. Sakura hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau cepat seperti biasa, hoaaamm… hati-hati terhadap kemampuanmu, Sakura. Dan ini uang lemburmu, segeralah pulang,"

"Aa, aku mengerti Shikamaru. Terimakasih ya," Sakura mengulum senyuman tipis lalu bergegas keluar.

"Haaah, mendokusai…" dengan malas Shikamaru mengusap kepala nanasnya, kemudian beralih menatap kepergian Sakura dari kaca cafenya. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya sontak melebarkan matanya saat mengamati sebuah pesawat pengangkut yang terbang melintas di atas kepalanya. Dalam hitungan detik, pesawat tersebut menjatuhi benda-benda seukuran kelereng—sangat banyak, seperti hujan. Saat itu juga, pria tersebut menyadari bahwa ketegangan antara para mutan dan manusia akan segera berakhir—dengan musnahnya mutan.

Pria itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju menara di aula kota yang berdiri megah tak jauh darinya. Tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju puncak menara dan menekan sebuah tombol, tak menunggu lama, bunyi nyaring sirine tanda bahaya terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kota.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menggebrak pintu kamar orang tuanya, wajahnya memucat, peluh menetes dari keningnya, wajahnya ketakutan. Kedua orang tuanya pun terbangun, langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, ambil ranselmu," ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum kecil, dirinya mengerti inilah waktunya, para manusia pasti akan melakukannya—memusnahkan ras mutan—dalam waktu dekat. Ia dan istrinya telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sang putri. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak siap, tak siap untuk berpisah dengan putri tercintanya—Sakura.

"Tapi ayah, ayah dan ibu ju—"

"Ini permintaan terakhir kami, sayang. Kamu sudah tau bahwa ini akan terjadi. Kami melakukan ini untukmu—demi masa depanmu. Ayah mohon…" Kizashi menatap sendu putrinya yang tengah mengusap air matanya.

Sakura tahu hari ini akan segera dating, tapi sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak siap kehilangan keluarganya, kerabatnya, seluruh teman-teman yang dicintainya. Selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, Sakura begitu bahagia, mencoba melupakan kenyataan bahwa sampai kapanpun manusia dan mutan tidak akan bisa hidup bersama. Begitu banyak perbedaan—yang menimbulkan perselisihan, dan berujung dengan datangnya hari ini.

Sakura menunduk, diam mendengarkan suara gaduh diluar rumahnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kedua orang tua yang sangat ia cintai. Diwajahnya tampak ketegaran yang entah datang darimana, Sakura mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Dengan cekatan gadis itu mengambil ransel besarnya dan menatap kamarnya lalu melangkah tanpa ragu kembali ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu, Sakura akan menunggu kalian berdua. Berjanjilah untuk selamat," Ujarnya sambil menatap lekat ayah dan ibunya. Lalu segera berlari menuju dapur dan masuk kesebuah pintu kecil dibalik cermin, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mebuki, kita harus menahan mereka selama mungkin,"

.

.

,

"Sakuraaaaaa! Berhenti kau!" seorang laki-laki terlihat tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Tapi diusianya yang telah mencapai seperempat abad, tidak mudah mengejar orang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Peluh membasahi kemeja putihnya, sambil terus berteriak sambil berlari menembus koridor yang ramai, demi mengejar seorang gadis—tentu ini bukan adegan romantis.

Yang dikejar malah mempercepat larinya, lalu belok ke koridor disebelah kirinya dan bersembunyi dibalik anak-anak yang sedang berdiri untuk mengobrol. "Ah sial, pagi-pagi udah ketemu," keluh gadis itu sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Sambil menarik napas, ia mencoba mengintip, apakah sensei mesumnya itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

"Sakura! Dimana kau?!" sedangkan yang mengejar tengah terengah-engah, menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Sakura melihatnya, senseinya sedang mencari-carinya, sambil tersenyum kecil, gadis itu terkekeh geli melihat betapa lelahnya senseinya itu.

"Haha, dia memang sudah tua," kekeh Sakura lalu menyender ke tembok dibalik punggungnya.

"Eh—Sakura-chan? Sedang apa disitu?" wajah Sakura memucat. Sialan, Naruto.

"Kok malah di—aw! Sakura-chan, sakit tahu!" teriak pemuda yang kakinya dipukul Sakura. Sakura memberi kode dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk tangannya didepan bibir, menyuruh Naruto diam. Namun bukannya diam pemuda itu malah semakin cerewet menanyai Sakura.

"Kok aku dipukul sih, sakit—ttebayo," dasar bodoh, umpat Sakura dalam hati. Naruto menoleh kesampingnya, mendapati Kakashi berdiri disana, menatapnya, lalu beralih menatap Sakura—menyeringai.

"Eh, hai Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Naruto memang menyukai senseinya yang satu ini—bukan berarti dia tidak normal, tapi dia menyukainya karena Kakashi baik terhadapnya, walau sedikit menyebalkan—dan tua.

"Aaah—disini kamu rupanya, Sa-ku-ra," Sakura merasakan horror dibelakang tengkuknya. Ia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi mengurungkan niatnya, tidak akan berhasil, dengusnya dalam hati.

"Eheheheh, s-sensei, heheh," Kakashi menatap Sakura yang cengengesan, lalu menoleh kea ah Naruto. Naruto yang orangnya memang kepo—merasa harus bertanya ada apa dengan Sakura dan senseinya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" Sakura menatap tajam senseinya. Kakashi balik menatapnya, mengerti maksud gadis itu. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarahmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Naruto mendadak ingat, lalu wajahnya memucat.

"AAAKH! Aku lupa—sensei, Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu!" secepat sunshin Naruto berlari, kembali pada tujuan awalnya, kelasnya.

Sakura merasakan perubahan atmosfer disekitarnya. Ia berdiri dan menepuk rok lipit merah hitamnya, lalu beralih menatap wali kelasnya. Sakura menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus 'cuti-paksa' mulai besok. Uang lemburnya yang kemarin diberikan Shikamaru hanya cukup untuk membayar flat bobroknya selama satu bulan kedepan. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras setelah ini.

"Sakura…" panggil Kakashi pelan.

"Iya sensei, aku tahu apa yang mau sensei bilang, aku akan membereskan bukuku," tanpa mendengar penjelasan senseinya, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian menahan bahu Sakura.

"Ayo ke ruanganku dulu," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi ia menuruti senseinya dan berjalan mengikuti. Haahh… nasib, gumam Sakura pelan.

"Aku mencarimu bukan untuk menagih uang SPP," Kakashi duduk dikursinya, lalu beralih menatap Sakura. Sakura balik menatapnya, mendengarkan. Kakashi menarik nafas, lalu mnyodorkan sebuah kartu padanya.

"Kau harus menerimanya, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi walimu," Sakura melongo. Apa-apaan sih senseinya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi baik? Aneh. "Kau harus menerimanya, aku memaksa," ulang Kakashi sambil menopang dagu dikedua tangannya.

"Hah?" Sakura tambah melongo.

"Kau ini pintar tapi terkadang otakmu lemot," Kakashi ber-sweatdrop ria. Lalu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ingat Sakura, jati dirimu harus disembunyikan, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanmu di tempat kerja, bekerjalah secara normal. Aku memberimu kartu debit—untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sehari-hari, kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja terlalu keras. Kau cukup bekerja ditempat Shikamaru saja,"

Sakura terdiam, ultimatum ini benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras. Senseinya benar, kalau sampai ketahuan, kan bisa gawat, Sakura meringis dalam hati. "Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, sensei," gadis itu mendorong kartu berwarna biru didepannya menjauh. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanku lagi, kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah, menatap kepergian anak didiknya. Sudah berapa kali penolakan, dasar keras kepala, Kakashi mendumal dalam hati. "Kau tahu harus menemui siapa nanti, Sakura," ujar Kakashi cepat dengan volume suara yang diperbesar.

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah lelah, tenaganya benar-benar habis setelah berlari tadi. Aku butuh tidur! Teriak gadis itu dalam hati. "Ah sial," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia berjalan menunduk tanpa melihat arah depan.

"Brukk—"

"Ah, maaf menabrakmu," ujar seseorang, tangannya terulur kearah Sakura yang jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku tak melihatmu tadi," Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit, meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih. "Permisi," gadis itu lalu berjalan kembali, meninggalkan seseorang yang ditabraknya—yang tengah tersenyum, atau menyeringai?

.

.

.

**つずく**

**Mind to **_**Review**_**? ^_^**


End file.
